Darkness
by A790
Summary: A lone Raven finds himself lost...


The mountains provided a perfect backdrop. A light mist blanketed the area, giving it an almost surreal feel as the lone Raven stood watch. He had been sent here on a simple recon mission; easy cash as far as work went. His pickup was in less than an hour.  
  
It was just after four in the afternoon when the Raven received a message: "Attention Raven... light heat sources have been detected moving two clicks southeast of your position. Investigate and eliminate if necessary."  
  
The Raven's AC was a formidable one: a grenade launcher adorned its left shoulder, while a multi-missile pod bore on its right one. It stood nearly 18 meters tall, with a massive rifle in its right hand. It had one large, red eye; acting as a symbol to those that recognized it. He was nicknamed "The Cyclops" for a reason; he was no joke.  
  
The massive machine began to move forward, crushing the lush foliage underneath its gargantuan feet. Had it been unaware that this was an AC designed for war, one could say that it was almost elegant in the way this machine moved. It gave off an intense aura of purpose, stature and definition. But perhaps the most noticeable about this AC was the emblem that was printed on its right shoulder: a teardrop with the phrase "Life, Liberty and Honor" written beneath it.  
  
This Raven was no mere mercenary. There was a purpose in his lift that needed to be filled, a sense of accomplishment that needed attention. The only problem was the lack of money required to do it. This particular Raven had lost something, and now saw it as his divine right to regain it.  
  
His name was Evian Demonthen, and his father was the dictator or the Earth State. Eight years ago, on his 11th birthday his father was assassinated by two AC's of unknown origin. Evians thirst for revenge has lingered in him ever since that day.  
  
The terrain on which Evian traversed was more than difficult, with jagged edges, crevices and rocky footing making transportation slightly difficult. It appeared as if some crevices descended to the depths of the earth and beyond, their bottoms being nowhere in sight as Evian flew overhead.  
  
Four dots suddenly lit up on his radar. Evian landed abruptly and began to proceed on the ground. Moments later his communications panel began to flash: he was intercepting radio communications.  
  
"... looks like the AC here has deserted... ok to proceed". A harsh voice spoke in monotone; no emotion came through the broadcast. "Wait... something on radar here...". Evians heart skipped a beat; he had been detected. "... enemy AC to the northwest! Executing contingency..."  
  
A shriek began audible in the distance, and it began to grow exponentially in intensity. Two missiles struck Evians AC with such force that it was knocked back two steps.   
  
The AC's rockets came to life, thrusting the AC high into the air. Quickly locking onto the first target with the multi-missile pod, Evian fired his first salvo. The missile screamed toward its target, suddenly exploding and unleashing six smaller missiles that followed the same course. Each missile connected with its target, the resulting explosions rocking the landscape.  
  
Evian followed quickly with a salvo from his grenade launcher. The target exploded in a fury of fire and smoke.   
  
Evian landed, but not before four more missiles careened into his AC. His headphones came alive, "The targets are confirmed as LCC MT's. Destroy immediately."  
  
Evian let out a brief laugh. Like he needed to be told to engage the targets...  
  
The next MT came into Evian's sights, and he responded by unleashing hell from his grenade launcher. This MT succumbed to force as well, and exploded, illuminating the area momentarily. The AC took off again, launching itself toward the remaining to MT's, firing sporadically with its rifle at the nearest one.  
  
Another missile collided with Evian, ripping metal and armor off his core. His AC hit the ground, losing its balance and falling on its side. The enemy MT took advantage of the situation, responding to Evian's momentary lack of mobility by unleashing fire from its machine guns.  
  
Evian's AC stood up, and the massive machine turned to the MT which had instinctively stopped firing. Slowly Evian raised his rifle until it was at line with the MT's head. One can imagine the horror of the enemy pilot as a ray of energy ended the only existence you had ever known. Evian fired.  
  
His communications panel lit up again. "... moving to intercept enemy AC. AC has been identified as Cyclops, a mercenary belonging to the core on mars. Why is he on earth...?"  
  
"Yes," Evian thought, "why am I on Earth?"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted before he could finish the next sentence as his AC was struck with a grenade round. Two AC's appeared above the peak of the mountain directly in front of them, one with a barrel still smoking from the shot.   
  
Evian took to the air, launching a salvo from his missile launcher. He was outnumbered, and it appeared as if these pilots were every bit as capable as he was. He fired another salvo, and landed on the reverse slope of a neighboring mountain, hoping to evade his enemies.  
  
This was a fight that he was not sure he could win.  
  
Evian's AC rocked from the impact of another grenade round, his boosters giving out. His AC plummeted toward the distant ground. Evian instinctively knew something was amiss.  
  
"... AC disappeared... returning to base."  
  
Evian could not move his AC in any direction. He swung his arms about rapidly, panicking and fearing the worst. It was of no use; he was falling in a crevice, with no end in sight.  
  
There was an end, yes. There was no end, however, that resulting in Evian surviving the fall. His AC could take a lot of stress, but this fall would easily destroy its legs and core.   
  
Evian did not fear death; he feared knowing that he would fail his effort to find his fathers assailants. The thought was more tan he could bear...  
  
A short moment later his AC hit the bottom of the crevice. It's massive legs immediately gave way, and its core ruptured and exploded on impact. Evian died instantly, no pain ever reaching him. He mad sure, however, to broadcast his last words, "Life, Liberty and Honor" across the public channel.  
  
A perpetual darkness ensued. One that would be forever instilled. 


End file.
